


Hanging Out

by SailorAmi155



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Friendly Tickle, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorAmi155/pseuds/SailorAmi155
Summary: Meimi and Seira hang out at Meimi's house. Meimi learns that Seira is ticklish and she decides to test something out.





	1. Tickling

Meimi and Seira was on Meimi's bed. Meimi was talking about her latest caper and she saw Seira smiling at her. She eyed her best friend's body and she thought about something.  _I wonder if she's ticklish._ Meimi thought. She decided to test that thought by gently scrapping her nails against Seira's stomach, through her clothes. Seira giggled and she moved back and Meimi caught her leg to keep her from falling off the bed. "What are you doing, Meimi-chan?" Seira asked. Meimi moved her hand to Seira's foot.

"Sorry. I didn't know that you were ticklish, Seira." Meimi says, undoing the girl's shoelaces. When she did that, she pulled the shoe off and she saw Seira wearing white socks. Seira started to giggle nervously. The older nuns loved to tickle Seira, but they knew when to stop. However, she knew her best friend was a master tickler and she loved to see people beg her. She felt Meimi drag one nail down her foot and Seira had Meimi's bed covers in her hands, clutching it tightly. "Already? I wasn't even trying." Meimi says, teasingly. Seira felt her stomach drop when Meimi held her foot tighter. Meimi started to scratch the foot in her grasp. 

Seira couldn't fight it. She giggled uncontrollably and Meimi loved it. Meimi was being gentle, though, because if she started to really tickle the girl, Seira would probably wet herself. "Meimi-chan, please." Seira managed to say through the giggles. Meimi used all five fingers and she slowly dragged them down Seira's foot. Seira knew about Meimi's sharp nails, she just didn't think that it would tickle this much! Seira was still giggling as Meimi started moving her fingers faster across the foot she had. The giggles turned into laughter and Seira started to twist and squirm in a attempt to get Meimi to release her foot. It was futile though as Meimi placed her legs across Seira's stomach, keeping the girl in place. However, she made sure that she wasn't hurting Seira as she took off the sock. When Seira's foot was bare, Meimi smiled and she teased Seira by gently blowing some air on it. Seira knew that she would beg Meimi a lot if she placed her nails on her bare foot. Meimi placed one finger on the foot and she drag it down quickly, making Seira squeal with laughter.  _How does she knows how to do this so expertly?_ Seira thought, realizing that she was helpless unless she begged, but to Meimi, begging meant keep on without stopping. 

"Wow, you're so ticklish!" Meimi cooed as she started to scratch Seira's sole. Despite it being torture to Seira, she knew that it was just friendly torture on Meimi's part as she knew that Meimi would never hurt her on purpose. She was wondering why Meimi kept looking at her as she tickled her, but she realized she was just checking up on her. Seira felt her stomach start to hurt and she squirmed away from Meimi. 

She yelled out the words she wanted to scream. "It hurts!" Meimi stopped tickling her, but she kept the foot in her hold. Seira felt relief flowing through her as she started to breathe normally. She laid her head back on the bed as her body relaxed. Meimi smiled as she watched Seira relax. She almost wanted to feel sorry for her, but Seira was her newest victim. When she felt that Seira was okay, she gently pulled her into a tight hold and she placed her hand in Seira's shirt. She started to tickle Seira's stomach and Seira really started to squirm. She wasn't expecting Meimi to go to her other ticklish spot. Her feet was her most ticklish spot then it was her stomach area and then her armpits. 

To keep Seira from screaming her lungs out, Meimi gagged Seira with a gag that she brought in case Seira's screams gotten too loud. "Sorry, I love hearing your laughs, but you're full-blown screaming now. I don't want my parents to interrupt our friendship session." Meimi says, smirking. She started to tickle Seira on her stomach and Meimi kept her smirk as Seira laughed and screamed in the gag. Meimi was glad Seira's voice was muffled. Her parents would've thought something was wrong. When Seira tried to reached for the gag, a hand grabbing her wrists stopped her. Meimi's smirk disappeared as she felt around for a belt. When she got the belt, she tied Seira's wrists together to keep her from moving her hands. She moved Seira's wrists behind her head. When she looked back at Seira, the girl had tears welling up in her eyes. Meimi realized that Seira was never in this position and she comforted her. "No, no, please don't cry. I won't hurt you, I promise. I just wanted to test something out. Will you let me?" Meimi asked Seira, gently stroking her hand across Seira's face. With tears still in her eyes, Seira nodded. 


	2. Testing It Out

After Meimi comforted Seira, she pulled up her shirt and she place both hands on her stomach. "Ready?" She asked. Seira wanted to shake her head no, but she nodded anyway. Seira squealed and laughed in the gag when Meimi tickled her ribs. Meimi was being ruthless, but she still allowed Seira to breathe by stopping after a while. Seira had tears in her eyes from Meimi tickling her. Meimi went back to her feet and she used both hands to tickle each foot. Seira laughed and laughed. Meimi oh so wanted to use her lotion on Seira's feet, but she decided against it. Meimi had rope she used to tie Seira's feet to the bed. 

When she was done with Seira's feet, she went to the back of her knees and she lightly scratched there. Seira couldn't escape as Meimi's nails tickled the skin there. Meimi moved her fingers down to the back of her legs and Seira started squirming a lot. She couldn't kick her feet, so she was pretty much defenseless. Meimi smirked as she watched Seira's reactions. She couldn't pull her wrists from the belt no matter how hard she tried. She was in pure tickle torture. Meimi's smirk deepens as she went to Seira's armpits and she tickled her there. The reaction was instantly. Seira's eyes grew large as she wasn't expecting Meimi to go to that spot. Her laughing sounded through the gag in muffles and it made Meimi's smirk melt into a smile. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Meimi says, teasingly. Her nails were doing a great job as Seira couldn't protect her armpits. After a few minutes of this, Meimi decides to try a feather on Seira's feet. She picked a feather that was very soft and she gently slid it across Seira's soles. Seira's feet was her most ticklish spot and Meimi was enjoying it very much.

Seira's laughing turned into whimpering as her feet was very, very ticklish. Her whimpering became worse when Meimi starts licking her feet. Meimi never used her tongue to tickle her victims, but she thought Seira was a good victim to try it on. Her tongue searched Seira's foot as Meimi teasingly licks the girl's foot. Meimi got to Seira's other foot and Meimi grinned wickedly as she tickled Seira. Seira's eyes were gaining tears in them as Meimi started to slowly lick her feet. "Please stop." Seira says through the gag, but when she said that, Meimi licked her feet quickly, making Seira squeal. 

"Shh." Meimi tells Seira as she wiped her eyes. She untied the gag, but she didn't pull it off. Meimi kept Seira's wrists tied up in the belt. "Are you alright?" Meimi asks Seira.Seira nodded as she breathe in much needed air. Seira knew of Meimi's ruthless reputation, but she thought she would've fainted if Meimi continued with what she was doing. When Meimi finally pulled the gag down, she showed Seira a soft smile. Seira smiled back and she moved her wrists. "Sorry but, I'm not done with you yet, Seira." Meimi tells Seira. Seira wanted to cry. Meimi was going to drive her crazy. Meimi put her face near Seira's stomach and she blew a raspberry on the girl's stomach. Seira laughed at this, but then Meimi started to rub her stomach. At this, Seira squirmed and squirmed, but when Meimi grabbed her stomach to hold her down, Seira knew that she would either faint or wet herself. She knew it was the latter, because she felt her lower area start to dampen. 

"I'm going to w-!" Seira whimpered when Meimi placed her hand over her mouth. 

"Haha, I know. I did say that I wasn't done with you earlier, right?" Meimi asked, sneaking her arm around Seira's waist. Seira nodded. "Well, I want to tickle you for the entire weekend if that's alright with you?" Meimi asked. Seira's eyes near popped out of their sockets. An entire weekend? With the tickle master? Today was just Thursday, so tomorrow would start the weekend. Seira started giggling when Meimi started to gently scratch Seira's waist. Meimi removed her hand from Seira's mouth to Seira's neck. Seira squirmed, but Meimi decided to leave that spot alone. 

"Meimi-chan, why-?" Seira's voice turned into giggling helplessly as Meimi tickled her feet. Seira felt herself about to wet herself and Meimi's bed. 

"Why I'm doing this to you? At first, I didn't want to tickle you, but I noticed that you are adorable when you laugh. You have the most ticklish feet I ever had the pleasure to tickle." Meimi tells Seira while smiling. Seira blushed at the comment as she couldn't help but to laugh when Meimi traced her fingers playfully around Seira's feet. "You belong to the tickle master and her delightful apprentice." Meimi says, giggling at Seira's helplessness. 

"Who?" Seira asked. 

"Mama. I'm a greater tickler, but you are very ticklish, so Mama will probably love to tickle you. Of course, after I stop for right now, she'll take over." Meimi tells Seira, stopping her tickle torture on the girl. Eimi came in the room and she looked at Seira. Meimi still had Seira's foot in her grasp, so Eimi gently scrap her nails on the girl's foot. Meimi pulled Seira's sole to the side, letting her mother gain more chances of tickling Seira. Her nails went to the arch of Seira's sole and Seira couldn't kick her foot. Seira was laughing the entire time, but her sweet spot was the middle of her sole of both of her feet. Eimi moved her nails up until she got to the middle of the foot. Seira laughed even harder as Meimi kept her foot pinned. Meimi smiled as she watched Seira's expressions.

But then, Seira felt her bladder emptying itself. She started whimpering and sobbing. Eimi stopped herr tickling and Meimi immediately tried to comfort her. "Shh. It's alright. You've done nothing wrong, Seira-chan." Meimi tells Seira. Seira's sobs turned to whimpers as Meimi rubbed Seira's stomach with a soft touch that was motherly. Meimi looked down at her best friend and she saw that she really wet herself very badly. Meimi sighed as she watched Seira calm down. Seira let out a giggle when Meimi stroke her stomach with her fingers. Meimi stopped and she untied Seira. "Come on, I'll let you bathe." Seira's stomach had tightened up at the thought of bathing with her bruises. Her bruises weren't healed either, so bathing would help and hurt her and she didn't know how to tell Meimi and her mother about the abuse.


End file.
